yandere_simulator_fanonfandomcom-20200214-history
SUPERFAMVideos2's Fanon
The following are my created fanon students. (Some of them don't have their own page of themselves, but will be added later.) It is still a work in progress. ''' '''Changelog 6/19/17: * CrabbyMeal finished all of my Cooking Club portraits, except Shefu Masuta. * Also, Mubot Kyukoroto's portrait is also made by CrabbyMeal. Thanks CrabbyMeal! Currently Working On: * The Masuta family portraits. CrabbyMeal is currently: * Creating portraits for the Light Music, remaining Art, remaining Cooking portraits. Thanks CrabbyMeal! Coming Up on Next Update: * Portraits for characters that don't currently have one now. * Changing everyone's portrait, to be more creative! Be sure to check the links on some of the fanon characters to see more of their information! ' 'Cooking Club The Cooking Club is a talented group of master chefs and they are considered better than very famous chefs. The Cooking Club have won cooking competitions worldwide and are nicknamed "The Best Chefs of the Century". |-|Taka Hanki = Taka Hanki is a first-year at Akademi High School. She came to Akademi High to join the group of master chefs, so she can pursue her dream of becoming one of the top teen chefs in the country. |-|Fudo Koibito = Fudo Koibito is the top chef in his previous school. The school fired the chefs in his school's cafeteria because Fudo was too talented and cooked always in the cafeteria throughout lunchtime. Fudo is best friends with Jikok Enokan and they almost have the same appearance. |-|Jikok Enokan = Jikok Enokan is a second-year at Akademi High, and he has proven to his parents that he is an amazing chef. His parents wanted him to be in the medical field, but after tasting his food, they realized that cooking is Jikok's specialty. Jikok is best friends with Fudo Koibito and they almost have the same appearance. |-|Cho Ryori = Cho Ryori is a second-year student at Akademi High. She is found always cooking, searching for better recipes to create, hanging out with her Cooking Club members or searching for cooking competitions to enter in. Cho is considered the most focused in her cooking career out of the entire Cooking Club. She also doesn't hang out with people not in the Cooking Club. |-|Shefu Masuta = Shefu is the second oldest out of his family of ten and he manages to cook for his family for every meal. Also, he manages to have straight A's in his subjects. Shefu is considered a charming person and very handsome. |-|Amai Odayaka = Amai Odayaka is the leader of the Cooking Club. She is very focused on what she is cooking. Her loving nature may convince Taro to be in a relationship with her. Amai may convince him to become a master chef. 'Drama Club' The Drama Club is a group of people that are convinced when they are adults they will win multiple awards for acting. The Drama Club is known for stealing students hairstyles are sending people to change their hair. |-|Kuwaddo Doriru = Kuwaddo Doriru is a first-year student at Akademi High. She is knwon to act like royalty in front of everyone. She stole the drills hairstyle from Kokona Haruka and Saki Miyu's drils, also sending someone to change their hairstyle. |-|Geki Teki = Geki Teki is considered the member of the Drama Club that doesn't steal anyone's hairstyle. Even though, she is very dramatic, she would never steal someone's hairstyle. |-|Kokona Haruka = Kokona Haruka has many things in her life. From compensated dating because of earning money to pay debt, Kokona was forced to change her hairstyle twice by the other Drama Club members. |-|Dorama Masuta = Dorama is the fifth oldest in his family of nine. But, his family doesn't know that Dorama stole Sora Sosuke's hairstyle and sent someone to change Sora's hairstyle. He is the classiest person in the family. |-|Riku Soma = Riku Soma is a third-year in Akademi High School. His nationality is half-and-half British and Japanese. He was raised in Britain for 10 years. After meeting Kokona last year, he joined the Drama Club to be with his grilfriend. |-|Kizana Sunobu = Kizana Sunobu is the leader of the Drama Club, and is nicknamed "classy but sassy". Kizana is Kokona Haruka's cousin, and she stole her hairstyle multiple times, and forced her own cousin to change her hairstyle for her benfit. 'Occult Club' The Occult Club is a group of students that are creepy and harmless at the same time. They attempted to summon a demon multiple times but always always in the process. They never knew that blood sacrifice was the key to summoning a demon. |-|Daku Atsu = Kuwaddo Doriru is a first-year student at Akademi High. She is knwon to act like royalty in front of everyone. She stole the drills hairstyle from Kokona Haruka and Saki Miyu's drils, also sending someone to change their hairstyle. |-|Kokuma Jutsu = Kokuma Jutsu is a punching bag for her father. She is always beaten up by him. Her father threatens her to never report to the police or she will be killed by her own father. The player may help her and hopefully change her life. |-|Chojo Tekina = Kokona Haruka has many things in her life. From compensated dating because of earning money to pay debt, Kokona was forced to change her hairstyle twice by the other Drama Club members. |-|Supana Churu = Dorama is the fifth oldest in his family of nine. But, his family doesn't know that Dorama stole Sora Sosuke's hairstyle and sent someone to change Sora's hairstyle. |-|Shin Higaku = Riku Soma is a third-year in Akademi High School. His nationality is half-and-half British and Japanese. He was raised in Britain for 10 years. After meeting Kokona last year, he joined the Drama Club to be with his grilfriend. |-|Oka Ruto = Oka Ruto is the most gentle person in the school, but she always spies on the Basu sisters and brothers, to see if there's evidence that they are disguising themselves as high school students, and are secretly demons. Art Club Portraits for the Art Club will be delayed due to choosing final appearances for the other fanon characters, will be coming soon. Light Music Club Science Club Sports Club Gaming Club Category:WIP Category:User's Fanons Category:SUPERFAMVideos2's Fanon